


If You Want Peace

by uswnt_nwsoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_nwsoccer/pseuds/uswnt_nwsoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this is different</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hope Solo is a grown, strong, independent woman.

Or so she thought. She was a successful lawyer, she could count the number of cases she had lost in one hand, and the ones she had won were too many to count. There were more than enough people behind bars that hated her, and she had received plenty of threats. She wasn’t scared though; she knew how to defend herself; a few big guys with broken noses, or ribs could confirm this.

No one fucks with Hope Solo.

Yet here she was, hiding behind a column in the main lobby of her law firm. Hiding and waiting when she could be sitting in her ridiculously expensive and comfortable leather desk chair, and working on her cases.. She rolled her eyes at herself.

"Package for Mrs. Solo!" the mail deliver smiled at her receptionist from the door; taking off the gloves and helmet and pulling out a package from the backpack.

"Jesus, could you be any more loud? I know you have a package and now everyone else knows too." The receptionist replied in a hushed voice, slightly tinted with amusement.

"Oh come one this place could use some noise, I feel like I’m in a funeral every time I come here"

"You should sent somebody else then" Christen, Hope’s assistant replied walking towards the desk "then you would time to party and make noise"

"Nah, the other guys aren’t as good as me, they take too long delivering and I know just how your boss like it" winking and handing the paper to Christen to sign for the package.

"And how do I like it?" Hope replied walking to the reception desk with such confidence like she wasn’t hiding just a few seconds ago.

"On time and organized of course; Ms Solo how great to see you it’s been too long"

"I also like it when you don’t interrupt my people from doing their job. Christen I need you to set up everything for the conference call" Hope directed her attention to her assistant and took the board from her. "Amy bring me a coffee to my office please" she signed the paper and gave it back to the messenger, whom was leaning against the counter and had a smug look on.

"Gee, gotta have everyone under control?"

"You seem to need to be put under control too, you should come work for me" Hope replied.

"I’m not meant to be controlled Solo"

"One week with me and that will change" there was the hint of a smirk on Hope’s face and she was doing that thing with her eyebrow.

"Is that a promise?" was the reply. Apparently Hope wasn’t the only one with eyebrow game.

Hope cleared her throat and took the package from the desk, watching how the deliverer put the gloves and helmet on, and started to walk to the door with the biggest smug face ever.

Hope turned back towards her office but then stopped and turned around again. “Hey! and uhm…”

"Yes?"

"Don’t be late again Kelley"

The deliverer laughed, fixing her backpack. “I wasn’t late, you hid too early” and with that she was gone.

She knows. That was the only thing that crossed Hope’s mind. She knows and now what was she supposed to do with that?

"Mrs. Solo?"

"HOPE!"

Hope came back to reality and looked at them confused “Yes?”

"Uhm, the meeting? They’re waiting for you" Christen, the assistant replied taking the package from Hope.

"Right, uhm let’s go. We can’t keep them waiting"

***********

The meeting was long and exhausting, and to be honest she wasn’t half paying attention. It wasn’t that she didn’t care, but she didn’t really need anyone to meet with her and tell her she needed to partner up with someone so her firm would be more successful. According to a lot of people a female lawyer couldn’t successfully run a law firm without a man.

"Listen I have listen to this for quite a while now. My firm is going to close, no one wants a girl to defend them. Blah blah. When and IF I ever partner up with someone it would be another woman because I don’t need someone that doesn’t think I can do my job because I don’t have balls between my legs. But let me tell you I have won more cases than your law firm and all your machist lawyers have together. If anything, you are the ones that need someone like me not the other way around." Hope finished the call and left the room. Christen followed behind typing away on her tablet, and talking to the hands free on her left ear.

"Tell me why do I agree to these meetings. It’s pointless really" Hope sat down on her chair and turned looking out the floor-to-ceiling windows behind her desk. She had a really nice view actually, there weren’t any tall buildings blocking her view, only a street and across that street a small park.

"Politeness?" Christen chuckled "You have to meet with Mr. Johnson in half an hour, he is  being transferred"

"That man is innocent" Hope turned around in her chair. "He is not a murderer, I’ve seen murderers. I have put plenty of them behind bars and this guy is definitely one of them"

"Don’t convince me, convince the court" Christen handed her the papers and turned to leave. "You know he can’t pay you right? We don’t do pro-bono"

"I know, I’ll find a way for him to repay me. But first I have to get him out of there" Hope said scanning the papers.

"If you keep this up, this place is really going to close"

"Is not always about the money Christen-"

"Is about making the world a better place" Christen smiled "I know"

*******

"I hope you know I couldn’t wait forever for you to get here so I could eat" 

"It doesn’t surprise me, you’re like a teenager; always hungry" Kelley placed her helmet and gloves on the bar of their small kitchen. 

"I'm not always hungry" her roomate, Tobin replied from the couch. 

"That's because you're always eating" kelley sat down with her on the couch taking the bag if chips from her hands. 

"How's work? Anything interesting happened?" Tobin asked flipping through the channels. 

"I'm pretty sure Mrs. Solo wants me" Kelley said with a mouthful of chips, and throwing a few more in. 

"Who's that?" Tobin stopped in a soccer game for a few seconds before resuming her channel surfing. 

"Solo, Hope Solo the hottest lawyer in the whole city, and the greatest too. I think she was flirting with me today,  she wants the d"

"You think everyone flirts with you Kell, and you don't have a "d" so I don't think she wants it" Tobin finally settled in an Arsenal game 

"It's not my fault everyone thinks I'm attractive" Kelley shrugged before standing up and making her way to the kitchen, but not before throwing over her shoulder one last thing. "If she doesn't want the d, I'm fine with her taking the V"


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning Mrs. Solo"

"Mrs. Solo!, Good Morning" 

"I- Good Morning"

"Excuse Mrs. Solo, and good morning" 

Everyday it was the same. Wake up, get ready for the day, get to the firm, greetings here and there,  people moving out of her way, papers and files waiting for her, a coffee to make her day better on her desk, and a- 

“‘Sup Solo!” Kelley greeted from her chair with a big smile. Maybe this was better than coffee. 

Hope cleared her throat after getting past her initial surprise. “Good Morning Kelley, can I- can I help you with anything?”

"Oh no I was just bringing your package,  you know so you wouldn’t have to be waiting for me in the lobby instead of on your amazing office; dude this chair is awesome" 

"I don’t- I don’t wait for-" Hope sighed, denying it would be pointless considering Kelley had that smug look on again, change the strategy. "What are you doing in my chair anyways, how’d you get in here" 

Kelley was turning in circles in the chair testing it “oh I told Amy that I had to hand you this package on your hands” 

"Where is it? And get out of my chair, you’re ruining it" Hope moved towards her chair, stoping Kelley from turning again. 

Kelley pouted, it always worked with everyone. “Here” and she handed the small package.

"Move"

Okay, right. This was Hope Solo we’re talking about,  woman of steel, a pout wouldn’t work. She reluctantly stood up and grabbed her gloves from the desk.  “Don’t open it yet” she adjusted her bag and walked backwards to the door “Ms Solo, always a pleasure to see you” she bowed a little and winked before leaving.

Hope chuckled a little at Kelley’s antics, but just a little. She looked at the package on her hands, no return address,  not even the adress of her office, nothing. She cautiously opened it, she wasn’t stupid there were people out there trying to hurt her, but would Kelley help do something like that? 

Opening the box she couldn’t believe what she saw. Kelley was trying to kill her. 

**************

"Great, now move to the left a little-gooood! Turn around, okay tilt your head right, okay good, you’re doing great!" 

"Take ten people!" 

The lights were shut off and everyone scattered around the studio. The models though came to the photographer to look at the pictures “you’re looking great today ladies, and everyday” 

"You think so?" A model with a British accent asked throwing her arm around the photographer shoulder "I think I look a little-" 

"A little too close to my girlfriend I would say" another voice sounded from behind the small group surrounding the photographer,  a groan sounded from the models,  and a low "she is taken" could be heard before they started to disperse.   

"Of course she is taken, who wouldn’t want to be with this gem" the British model said, but not attempting to move. 

"Yes and her girlfriend is standing right here so you can take your hands off her" 

"I’m next for the pictures again" the model whispered and winked as she was leaving. 

"That’s it, bitch is going to get it!" 

"Alex! Babe wait!" Ali felt hands grabbing her arm and pulling her back before she could get to the model.  

"You, don’t talk to me right now Miss you-are-looking-great-ladies" Ali crossed her hands over her chest and turn her back to her girlfriend. 

"Aw come on baby, you’re not jealous are you?" 

"Should I?" Ali turned back around to face her " I mean I come rushing here to spend a little time with you because you’ve been too busy and the first thing I see is a bunch of sluts hanging off of you!" 

"But you’re the only girl I see" she replied wrapping her arms around Ali’s waist pulling her closer. 

"That was fucking corny!" A voice sounded from the make up station. 

"Hello Syd" Ali waved, looking over her girlfriend’s shoulder "how’s it going?" 

Sydney leaned back in her chair, which was placed in front of a well illuminated mirror and propped her legs on the dresser “can’t complain”

"Am I forgiven yet?"

"You’re lucky you’re cute Ashlyn" Ali said before kissing her. 

***********

The sound coming from the keyboard as she typed away, was getting a little bit annoying.  

"Fuck Alex can you go do that somewhere else?" 

"I’m working! Which you know still exists for some of us" Alex replied looking up from her computer.  

"I’m on vacation, and I would love to be able to just be lazy and catch up on my shows, in silence and peacefully!" Kristie, her roommate yelled from the couch.  

"Fine!" Alex slammed her laptop shut and went to her bedroom. 

Immediately after a knock sounded on the front door and Alex rushed to it before Kristie even began to move. 

"Got it!" Alex said opening the door almost too quickly "Hi!" 

"Hi uhm, I’m here to fix your cable and internet connection?" The woman asked looking at Alex expectantly.  

"Oh! Uhm it is actually working now,  but uhm if is not much to ask, uhm are you good with computers?" 

"I know a thing or two" the woman fixed belt with tool around her waist.

"Great! my computer is in my room, come in" Alex moved to the side to let the woman in.  "Kristie, we’re fixing my computer okay" 

"Ugh you’re disgusting,  stop playing dress up, you two are too old for that! Tobs stop screwing my friend!" Kelley yelled before grabbing the remote and turning the volume up. 

Alex closed the door to her bedroom and pushed Tobin against it.  “Okay Ms. Technician, fix me” 

********

She had dealt with drug dealers, killers,  mafia, everything on the book. Yet here she was scared for her life of something so simple. So little. Only it wasn’t so simple or so little.

She had spent the better part of her day contemplating what to do with the package Kelley left her. Now, after everyone had left she sat in her office with her biggest enemy right in front of her. 

She gave herself a little pep talk before going through with her plan. She reached out with her hand, pressed the little green button on her phone screen and waited. 

"Hello?"

Abort, abort! She was frozen in place. 

"Hope? Is that you?" 

Too late. 

"Kelley"


	3. Chapter 3

"Took you long enough" Kelley walked into her room, laying down on her bed

"I'm a busy person Kelley"

"Should I feel special that you took the time from you busy schedule to call me"

"We'll you did say you needed to talk to me, do you need of my services?" Hope asked. The package Kelley left her had her phone number along with a note saying to call her ASAP. and then there was a picture of Kelley making a goofy face, which was currently in Hope's hands tracing the outline of her face.

"oh if I need of your services" Kelley replied in a low, seductive voice. Really since that time she agreed to cover another's guy route because he was sick, and entered Hope's firm for the first time; she was seduced by all that Hope portrayed. She stopped dead on her tracks upon entering, Hope had been leaning against the side of the reception desk looking through papers and papers and signing some more. Hope in her simple, yet elegant black and white dress, black high heels, with her long brown locks falling over her shoulders, and with that look of concentration on her face; had completely captivated Kelley.

It took Kelley probably more than a few minutes, to take notice of the girl sitting at the desk asking if she needed help. Kelley tripped over her initial words, still staring at Hope. Was she real? or had she been hit by car on her way to deliver, and now she was in heaven looking at an angel. Hope turned her head to look at Kelley who was yet to say something; any hope of her recovering flew out the window the moment she stared into those piercing blue eyes.

"legal services I mean" Hope clarified, secretly she hoped Kelley was referring to other kind of services.

"Yeah, that's what I meant too" No such luck of course. "Where you thinking something else?"

"uh no? I mean- should I?" Damn Kelley. Breathe, get it together. "So how can I be of help" Yeah she knew how to handle business, comfort zone.

"Oh yeah, well I don't the procedure for this type of things but I need a lawyer. I'm suing my publisher"

******************

"Alex! I'm leaving" no response. Why did she bother, she was probably dead to the world after her strenuous activities with Tobin.

Kristie shook her head and grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter left the apartment.

"Is she gone?" Tobin opened the door and looked down the hallway.

"Yeah, she won't be back until 5am" Alex walked to the living room, turning in circles and running a hand through her hair. "Fuck Tobs, what do we do now?"

"It was your idea Alex!" Tobin walked towards Alex still semi-naked. "there has to be something around the house we can use"

After entering Alex's room and going at it a couple times. Alex had the brilliant idea of making Tobin put on the tool belt again. For comfort purposes Tobin tightened as much as she could the belt around her waist and it was now stuck. It wouldn't have been as much of a problem if it wasn't for Alex and deciding that the belt alone wasn't as hot and made Tobin put the strap-on too; and when they discovered that Tobin was stuck Alex attempted to removed it and only made it worse.

"How about a knife?"

"Only if you promise it won't hurt me"

Alex went to the kitchen an collected a few knives that she consider would be helpful.

"Okay, let's try this" Alex took the knife and maneuvered around Tobin trying to find a way to cut the belt.

"Alex it's too tight, you need to cut the straps first! Here let me do it" Tobin reached for the knife but Alex moved her hand.

"Tobin just stop moving, I know what I'm doing okay!"

"You said the same thing when I put the strap-on and look at us"

"You didn't complain" Alex kneeled again in front of Tobin and grabbed the straps "Okay hold still I got this"

"Ouch! Alex!" Tobin kept yelling, every time she felt the straps tightening more. Of course lucky them, they didn't hear the door.

"Seriously! Can you keep that in your room!" 

Kristie yelled,Tobin froze, Alex moved, and the knife found flesh. Chaos. Well that was going to be fun to explain at the ER.

*******************

"We need new friends" Ashlyn said to Ali as they got in the blonde's Jeep.

"Indeed we do"

*******************

"Where the fuck are you guys! I've been waiting for you for like forever!"

"Kell sorry, I forgot to call you. We were on our way there but there was a minor accident so now we're at the ER." Sydney said through the phone.

"What happened? are you guys okay? I'm on my way there!" Kelley started running to her car.

"It's Tobin, she and Alex were playing dress up again."

"What? how the hell they ended up at the Emergency room?"

"I'll explain when you get here"

***************

"If I had known you'll die without me I wouldn't have let you move out"

"Ugh, if I had known I needed to cook for myself I wouldn't have moved" Carli, Hope's friend and fellow lawyer, rested on bed.

"How do you get food poisoned with home cooked meals?" Hope was sitting by her bed, she was worried but the doctor told her Carli will be just fine.

"You don't go grocery shopping in weeks. Did you know food actually expires" Carli joked but she was really feeling terrible.

"You're staying with me until you learn how to properly cook"

*************

"So you're telling me that Tobin couldn't take the strap-on off, and Alex tried to cut it off, but ended up cutting Tobin's leg open?" Kelley said still processing the story.

"After I walked in on them, or what I thought was them getting it on in the living room" Kristie finished for her.

"So she called Sydney for help, and we were together so we all went to help and brought them here" Ashlyn was leaning her head on Ali's shoulders.

"And where is Alex?" Kelley looked around the waiting room for her friend.

"She went in with Tobin, she is getting stitches too. She freaked out when Tobin started bleeding and she cut her hand too" Kristie said from her spot.

"Fucking hell, I don't know if I should laugh or be mad" Kelley sat down beside Ashlyn to wait for their friends.

"Kelley?"

Kelley shoot up from her seat towards the voice.

"Hope. what are you doing here? are you hurt?" Kelley frantically inspected Hope figure up and down.

Hope smiled at Kelley worriedness, gosh she was so adorable. "Yeah , I'm fine I came here for a friend, she got food poisoned. What about you? what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a friend too. They got-" Well that would be embarrassing. "They had a small incident, we're just waiting for them"

"I hope they get better, so uhm I'll see you tomorrow at my office?"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for helping"

"It's my job Kelley"

"still, I appreciate it"

Hope walked away again.

"She is hot." Sydney commented.

"Fuck off"


End file.
